Shadow Souls
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Kuraki has never had it easy. Everywhere she's gone she's been a freak. She knows the truth, and she doesn't want anyone else to. But will Bakura piece it together before she runs away again? Is he the only one who can help her?
1. Chapter One

**Kuraki-chan:** Hello (: This is my first story on here and I hope you like it. So...comment/review (whatever you guys use here - I'm used to mibba. haha.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Yu-Gi-Oh, it just assists with my plot because I'm a serious Bakura fangirl. I do own Kura, Aki-sempai, probably other characters I'll throw in like Kura's parents and family, and the plot. Steal and I'll break your face(: Enjoy! :D

**Warnings:** Throughout the story Bakura may get a little OOC because I'm a weirdo like that and have a sick twisted mind. Also expect some sick, twisted humor in here, and a bunch of potty mouths. Just wait for Kura's tongue to come out, she's a potty mouth like me(; I also enjoy to leave my chapters/stories at major cliffhangers, so don't say I didn't warn you. Onward! :D

Shadow Souls.

**Chapter One.**

Lies. We all do it. We convince others which is easy with the right face and tone, and we try to convince ourselves of things we know is far from being true. If you can convince yourself of something and honestly believe yourself, you must have been doing it for a while.

I have, and I'm still not that good.

I currently stood before the class with a completely fake smile on my pale face. My blonde wig's hair dangled in my face and my blue coloured contacts stared at the bored students.

"Class, this is Kuraki Shinoda." The teacher said. I began to panic.

"Uh…Mr. Tuyuga, I'm sorry but you're pronouncing my name wrong!" I covered with an embarrassing laugh. "It's not pronounced _Ku-rah-kee_, it's pronounced…_Ku-ray-ky_!"

Mr. Tuyuga gave me a strange look. "But—"

"My parents sure were strange!" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "They always loved to mess with things. _May their souls burn in hell…_" I muttered the last phrase.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing! My parents were just…strange."

"It says in your papers that you live with your mother's closest friend – she's your legal guardian?"

I nodded. "My parents were both only children as am I and their parents and other family passed as well when they were young and the remaining family passed when I was a small girl."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Tuyuga said truly empathetically for me.

"No worries, my parents died in a…a car crash! They lived a…a, ah…nice life!" I smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to hear that…well, why don't you tell the class some more happy things about yourself?"

"Well, you can call me Kura, I celebrate my seventeenth birthday on Halloween, I just moved here to Domino City from a few different places – Aki-sempai and I have moved quite a bit in the last few years. I can be pretty quiet and usually take a while to warm up to people, so if I seem awkward around you, it's just me being a dork." I smiled and took my seat towards the back.

_I am never __that__ horrible at lying!_ I thought as I took out my notebook and started to doodle. _Something's wrong here, I can feel it…_

Then I felt like I was being stared at. Cautiously, I looked up towards the front of the class like I was paying attention to the lesson or something. To my left, I caught a boy glaring at me. Well, it was more of a half-glare, half-curious stare. I big the inside of my lip and went back to the rose I had found myself drawing with its black petals dying and falling off. I was so engulfed in my rose and the poetry I was writing around it that I hadn't noticed Mr. Tuyuga call on me.

"Miss Shinoda, why don't you read us what you have there?" He told me.

I felt my cheeks grow warm as I stood up and read my poem aloud, figuring I'd deal with the consequences not of not paying attention, but the poem itself later.

"_Dark night,  
__Not a single light,  
__I hear their cries within my nightmares.  
__Defy death,  
__To live again,  
__I'm bound forever by what's left of my Soul.  
__Vengeance will come,  
__Engulf the Truth with Shadows,  
__Why is it my Spirit forces me to live again and again?_"

The entire class went _dead_ silent. Not even an awkward silence, but a terrified one. Some students were giving me strange looks; others wouldn't even look at me. But that one same boy to my left, looked…_amused_. I quickly took my seat.

"That was…interesting…" Mr. Tuyuga commented awkwardly. He went back to the lesson and I went back to my notebook. About twenty minutes later signaled the lunch bell. As everyone tried to scurry out the small door at once, I looked to my left and the boy was gone.

But…_how?_

I clutched my notebooks tightly to my chest as I walked down the hall. A big and tough looking guy blocked my way as he glared down at me.

"Think you're funny by being all weird?" He barked.

I was puzzled and asked him what he was talking about.

"You and your twisted poetry you freak of nature!" As I went to speak, his hand collided with my face and I was sent smashing into the floor and hit the wall slightly. I whimpered in pure pain and could not move much.

"'Ey, leave her alone!" I voice called out. I squinted to hopefully see whom it belonged to. Everything was dimming and I could barely make out two boys arguing – one being the big, burly guy who hit me, the other was the one who I think was trying to save me.

There was a loud thud, some punches, and I was gently being lifted off the ground by someone. The arms felt smaller than the other guy looked so I figured it was the guy who came to rescue a "damsel in distress".

God I hate that freaking term.

"I know you could have fought him and won if it was any other day." The voice from before said. He began walking up some stairs, a door opened and closed, and I was sat down on what felt like cement with my back against a brick wall. I could feel that I was outside.

My mystery savior brushed my hair out of my face and eyes and wiped the blood from my face. He checked out the back of my head and told me I'd be okay.

"You'll be alright. Bad headache though, I bet." He explained. The door burst open again and a concerned sounding boy entered.

"I heard what happened! Are you two okay?" He asked frantically. He sounded like a pinch-your-cheeks kind of adorable.

"I'm fine. Kura here will be too."

"Why aren't her eyes open?"

"She's probably scared."

As the duo began to argue, I pried my eyes open. The sight I saw caused me to scream and start to yell. My mystery savior – the half-glaring boy from class – put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Maybe she should have kept her eyes closed." The second and innocent sounding and looking boy commented.

"Don't scream, don't yell, and don't run. Understand?" The one who rescued me growled. I nodded, and he released me.

I was more confused than ever. Both boys that looked over me looked almost exactly alike. Not even identical twins could pull that off – they still had some identifying differences. The only ones on these two were the attitudes that reflected in their chocolate brown eyes. Both of them were tall, white hair going just over their shoulders, pale, and chocolate brown eyes that reflected themselves almost too perfectly.

You could only tell them apart by looking in their eyes for the second boy was sweet and innocent looking with a pleasant smile, the one that rescued me looked sinister. It was as though his eyes were a permanent glare and his mouth a permanent frown.

I swallowed hard as the nice looking one smiled at me. "My name's Ryou and this is Bakura. He may look homicidal, but deep down he's just a big teddy bear."

Bakura began to yell at Ryou and I giggled. Bakura turned and glared at me, making me stop. Looking closer at them, I sensed it. Ryou obviously being the hikari and Bakura…_like me…_

"You must be wondering how we look alike." Ryou said nervously as he helped me up.

I shook my head. "I can already tell." The two looked at me puzzled – Bakura's being his typical puzzled glare.

I blew a lock of my wig's hair out of my face, waved, and proceeded to walk away. Bakura grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, holding both of my wrists firmly but not enough to hurt me.

"What, do you, know?" He growled.

"I don't have to explain myself to you and your hikari." I retorted. Even Bakura looked a little stunned on that one.

"So, you know about us." Ryou said calmly and ashamed almost.

I shook my head. "I know _of_ you." Bakura let me go and with my hand on the knob I said, "It's just Bakura that I do know."


	2. Chapter Two

**Kuraki-chan:** Well, I'm back with Shadow Souls because of Mairorah and her review saying she liked this story. So thank you very much(: This chapter gets…odd. But it only gets…odder from here. Haha. R&R(:

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, I don't own anything relating to YGO. Just Kura, Aki, Amari, blah blah blah. Enjoy(:

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

"Amari-chan helped me find an apartment for us." Aki-sempai told me.

I stood from the front steps of Domino City High School where I had been sitting and smiled. "Sweet. So where are we going to live now?"

"Not too far from here. Is your lip cut?"

I touched my bottom lip and winced. "Eh…I'll explain later…"

As we began to walk, Aki-sempai sternly said, "No, you will tell me now."

I sighed. "In class I started spacing out and drawing and writing poetry like always. My teacher made me read it to everyone and it freaked them out. So on my way to lunch, some big dude hit me and I was just barely hanging on when some other guy saved me. Back in class before this there was a guy who was like…glare-staring at me, then I came to find out it was _him_ that saved me and it only went downhill from there." I exhaled.

"How'd it go downhill? You got your ass saved…_again._"

I rolled my eyes at her comment and shook my head. "I can't even begin to explain…"

"Well do it later, we're here. This is the complex Amari-chan helped me get."

I looked up and commented on how nice it looked.

"It is. But we have two roommates – brothers."

"The place is that big?"

Aki-sempai nodded. "Two bedrooms, one bathroom, 1,015 square feet."

"Holy mother pucker! Let's go!" I ran inside as Aki-sempai called for me. She caught up with me at the front desk sort of thing and we got our keys. I was excited as hell in the elevator ride up to the third floor.

"This place looks freakin' epic!" I shouted as we walked inside. "Where's my room!"

Aki-sempai pointed the way. I ran in and screamed at the wicked view of the city. Well, and the fact that Aki had already gone to the trouble of arranging my room just how I like it.

"You must be Akira Shinohara." A nice sounding guy's voice said.

"Yes, I am. But you guys can call me Aki like my god-daughter does. She's looking at her room right now." Aki called for me and I smiled at I headed for my door.

I walked out with a nice smile on my face, but it quickly vanished when I saw who our roommates were.

"THIS IS MY ROOMMATE?" Bakura and I yelled at each other.

"Aki-sempai, this is the _**jackass**_ that saved me from that burly asshole with a glare mother pucking cosmetically sewn onto his face!"

"_I'm_ the jackass?" Bakura yelled back. "You're the weak little newbie bitch around here! You have no idea what goes on, do you?"

We growled and death glared at each other before literally fighting on the ground. Tch, stupid idiot; I'm a fucking third degree black belt.

"This is going to be a very long week…" Ryou and Aki sighed.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Yeah, sorry it's so short and kinda lame. But..R&R anyways? :]


	3. Chapter Three

**Kuraki-chan:** Well, I'm back…again. I give thanks to _Lilium Nightmoon, clairissazeniarosele_, and _Mairorah_ for the wicked reviews(: And Basketcat, you can shove it because this story is liked(: Not my fault you're a prick. Well, let's get this story on the road! :D

**Disclaimer:**

Kuraki: Heeyy! You stole my name!

Kuraki-chan: No, no I didn't. Yours is based off of my username.

Bakura: Ugh, women..

Kuraki: Oh shut up. You're stuck in this too.

Kuraki-chan: Will all of you shut up?

…..

Kuraki-chan: *sigh* I have a therapy session to get to because of them. Ryou? Will you take care of this place?

Ryou: *nods* Kuraki-chan doesn't own anything YGO. Just Kuraki, Aki, and whatever else you don't know of from the series.

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

"Something's wrong with the kid's at school." I said to Aki as she cleaned the cut on my face.

"That's just what I was thinking. Sure your poetry is Sylvia Plath or Emily Dickinson depressing," I glared at her, "but it wouldn't be enough to make that guy hit you."

"Ugh. I wish I had my—" Aki covered my mouth and shot me a look before I could finish.

"As far as Ryou and Bakura are concerned, you're just an ordinary girl." She whispered. "No medallion, no magic, no 5,000 and something birthday, nothing. Just a normal, teenage, brat."

"I resent that." I said when she released me. "It's not like it matters anyways. I still have 34 more days before I can do anything."

Aki sighed. "No, you can start in a few days." I gave her a puzzled look. "On the first quarter moon you can use minimal magic. On the full moon you can start doing some pretty high-level stuff. And on your seventeenth birthday—"

I hid my eyes under my onyx bangs. "I go through 'Judgment Day', where I decide what I do with my magic."

Aki swallowed hard. "No, Kura-chan." I looked up at her, confused. "On your seventeenth birthday you will be allowed all of your magic. You can summon the magic from others of your blood around you in an emergency. You'll be bonded to those you're most loyal to. You'll be at your strongest, Kura-chan. But you'll also be at your most vulnerable."

"I don't follow."

"You will in due time, Kura-chan. But we need to figure out what's wrong with your school mates for right now."

I laid back on my bed and thought. "You don't think Zaria-sempai is…?"

"No, Kura. You know very well we watched her perish in the flames in 1864."

I sat up, my face serious. "What about Tamaki-sempai?"

"What about him?"

"They were lovers! Zaria cheated on Juraki-sempai with Tamaki!" I paused, and added, "Multiple times as well. I found it rather disgusting because of the cougar Zaria was."

"How in Ra's name do you know about that?" Aki barely said.

"Because Zaria-sempai always treated me like a daughter…so I knew where she hid her—" I gasped. "The Journal! The old witch sealed her dark half in the Journal and Tamaki must have broken it and released her!" I paused. "Awh, if this wasn't so twisted and life-threatening, that would be a really cute romance novel."

"Kura, focus! Where—" Aki was cut off by a soft knock coming from my door and I slid my platinum wig on quickly. Aki told Ryou to come in and he smiled at us.

"Bakura and I were going to watch a movie and wanted to know if you two wanted to join…?" He asked pleasantly.

"What movie?" Aki asked with a smile. I gave Ryou a smile as well. He's just so cute he makes everyone want to smile. (**A/N: Okay, who could possibly deny that? X] haha.**)

"Something with a lot of screaming, blood, and guts." Bakura replied, leaning against the door frame.

"I say we watch Blue's Clues." I stood and began to walk towards my door. "Don't wanna give Bakura-kun any ideas." I flicked his nose as I walked by him and sat on the couch.

"Who said I _need_ any ideas?" Bakura smirked as he stood above me.

"Who said I'm going to be afraid of you?" I countered. "Oh, and people with low IQs should need ideas. Especially if they suffer from mental retardation."

We began to argue – again – before Aki and Ryou separated us and said we were watching 'The Grudge'. I shrugged and sat back down on the couch. Ryou and Aki took the recliners which meant…

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shouted. "I am NOT under ANY circumstances, sitting next to that homicidal maniac! Not even if my life depended on it!"

"I'll remember that next time you're getting your pretty little ass handed to you." Bakura smirked.

"Gross! Did you just say I had a 'pretty little ass'?"

He shrugged. "Shit happens when you're almost unconscious."

"I feel so mind raped…" I faked a gag.

"Just shut up and watch the movie!" Aki groaned when we continued to argue. Grumbling, we sat on opposite ends of the couch and watched the movie in silent darkness.

_I ran and I ran through the streets, my dress tripping me with every step and my bare feet being cut up on the broken glass. I wiped the tears from my eyes repeatedly and kept running._

"_Evil darkness, hear my cry! Give her one, who cannot die! Split her soul to Light and Shadow, show them life they cannot hide!"_

_A pain erupted in my chest and I dropped to the ground, coughing blood. No, this can't be happening! Not again!_

"_You'll never," I coughed again, "win! Never!"_

Third Person's POV.

Bakura watched Kuraki twitch in her sleep, almost wanting to help. He arched an eyebrow when a lock of pure onyx fell from her blonde hair. He looked to Ryou and Aki, who were passed out on their chairs.

"It couldn't be…" He murmured so softly that Kuraki would have barely heard it, if she was awake.

_"It's just Bakura that I do know."_ Her voice rang through Bakura's ears.

He smirked when Kura made a sudden twitch, causing her blonde wig to fall completely off.

"So, the Kuraki of the Shinoda clan still lives on, 5,000 years later." Bakura said to no one as he brought Kuraki to his room. The last time he remembered stepping foot in her room, was a long time ago. But he didn't care to find out if she was still up to her old antics.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Okay, I think I'll set up some story bio's and stuff with links on my profile. Don't know exactly when that'll be, probably later today, so just check periodically if you want to see my visions for stuff(:

And don't forget to leave your review! That's the only reason I update! :D


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four.**

Kuraki's POV.

My eyes opened and focused on a white ceiling. _Huh?_ I thought. _But…I swear Aki's and my bedroom ceiling is black…?_

I sat up and came to the realization that I was _not_ in my room. I blinked in confusion, and my jaw dropped. I was in Ryou and Bakura's room.

What the hell?

I was about ready to get up and start ranting and raving, when I was suddenly thrown into 'Awwhh!' mode; Ryou was sleeping silently in the bed next to the one I woke up in.

_He looks so cute!_

Quietly as I could, I snuck over to the side of his bed and pushed a piece of his hair out of his pale face. I smiled and pulled his covers over his should and crept silently out of the room.

I would keep that picture in my thoughts forever. It was just too cute. That doesn't sound creepy or anything, does it? Yeah, it probably does…Well, my inner bitch came back when I saw Bakura sprawled out on the couch, watching 'Unsolved Mysteries' on the TV. I cut my eyes at him, then smirked and snuck into the kitchen.

If the Wicked Witch of the West melted under water, what would happen to a demon that escaped from the pits of Hell?

Glass of water in hand, I crept up behind Bakura (who's back was towards the living room entrance). I stood behind him, ready for attack. I had the cup just over his damn head and—

"Pour that on me and I will have you on the floor before you can scream and beg for mercy." Bakura said threateningly.

I put the glass down and put a hand on my hip. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

He tilted his head back over the arm of the couch. "Both," he said with a smirk.

I scoffed. "Cha, okay." I turned to leave, and found myself pinned to the wall as if the cops had caught me.

"Doubt me now?" Bakura whispered in my ear.

Third Person's POV.

"Doubt me now?" Bakura whispered in Kuraki's ear. She struggled against his grip, but could barely move. He had her wrists pinned firmly to the wall, and then turned her to face him.

Bakura had looked her over countless times already, but it still didn't seem like the girl he once knew. Why in Ra's name would she suddenly go by 'Kuraki'? Did she want to be captured?

Maybe that explains the disguise.

But why has she been so shifty? One second she has no clue who Bakura is and can't fight a fly with the reflexes of a dead cat, another she's being mysterious as though she does know. She confuses Bakura. To absolutely no extent, she confuses him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kuraki barely said as Bakura kept her pinned to the wall. Was that…was that a hint of an accent in her tone? Bakura could barely tell. She spoke so low.

_Is she…is she actually afraid?_ Bakura thought. _No, not the girl I know. …Or knew…whichever it is._

He almost answered her, when he saw it. Yes, that was it; the glint in her eyes. Behind the blue, there it laid.

"Take your contacts out." He told her.

Kuraki was astonished. The clerk at the store said it'd be physically impossible for anyone to tell that they were contacts! How could he have known?

"I kind of need my hands and arms for that." She knew she was defeated. The wig was already off, now it was just her eyes.

Slowly, Bakura let the thin girl go and followed her to the bathroom. He watched as she carefully began to remove her contact lenses.

"I'm surprised that Ryou is still asleep." Kuraki said as she placed her left lens into its case. "He looks adorable asleep."

_I swear she has the accent!_ Bakura thought violently. His thoughts kept confusing him. Or was it just the girl?

"Must be having a girl in the same room that gives him a peace of mind to sleep," replied Bakura.

"Couldn't blame him. Sharing a room with you? It's a wonder that the poor boy can sleep at all." She placed the other one in its case, and blinked to focus her eyes. Kuraki sighed and faced Bakura with a look of, 'Well,-here-you-go.-You-won.-…Asshole.'

Bakura looked her over again and felt triumphant. Yes, he was right all along. Of course he had been, he was never wrong! Why would he be about her of all people? He went to say her name like he used to, when he sensed Ryou would awake soon. He told Kuraki this and she insisted on making breakfast.

"Luce…" He murmured as she headed to the kitchen. "My darling Luce…"

Kuraki's POV.

Closing the fridge door with my hip, I went back to the scrambled eggs I was making. I smiled as I put some cheese onto them, just like how my American friend Laura taught me. (**A/N: My friend does that too. That's where the idea comes from. So even though I know she won't read this, it still goes out to her(;**)

The toast popped and I buttered them, and then plated everything as I sang 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars.

"_I'm not running, from you.  
__Come, break me down  
__Bury me, bury me!  
__I am finished, with you!  
__Look, in my eyes,  
__You're killing me, killing me!  
__All I wanted was you!_" I smiled again and got the drinks to pour – a little juice and milk should be good.

"_Come, break me down.  
__Break me down.  
__Break me down…  
__What if I wanted to break?  
__What if I,  
__What if I,  
__What if I,  
__What if I,  
__Bury me,  
__Bury me…_"

I felt like a waitress as I carried the two trays of food. I smiled as I handed Bakura his, who looked at me puzzled.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" He questioned.

"Yes, Bakura. I did. You caught me. I keep Arsenic in my pocket and dumped it onto your breakfast." I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and don't say I never gave you anything."

He muttered a 'thanks' and I went to give Ryou his. I opened the door just as Ryou was waking up. I smiled big.

"Good morning, Ryou!" I said.

He blinked in surprise. "Good morning, Kuraki."

"Here, I made breakfast." I handed him the tray. "I hope you like it."

I went to leave, when he called me back. I asked him if something was the matter.

"N-not really…Well, I'm sorry about Bakura. He's reckless and—"

"Hey," I looked at him sincerely with a gentle smile, "Bakura's nothing I can't handle. And if you ever need me, just call for me."

Ryou smiled. "Thank you, Kuraki."

"Anytime, Ryou." I gave him a hug, which I could tell he liked; he liked having someone around who accepted him and wasn't afraid of Bakura. I could sense that. "Now shush and eat your breakfast. You could use some meat on your bones, mister!" I teased him.

He smiled, then went serious again. I resisted a sigh. "Kuraki, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Uhm…weren't you blonde with blue eyes just last night?"

My smile dropped, then turned into a sad one. "Yeah, but it was just a wig and contacts."

Ryou nearly choked on the bite of eggs he just took, and I helped him drink some milk so he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry!" I said repetitively. "I'll explain everything to you and Bakura later, okay?"

"You could do it now." Came Bakura's cold and bored tone in the doorway.

I sighed. "Alright. Or now…"

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** I would just love to thank Mairorah and her always commenting. They make my day(: Seeing reviews always makes me wanna update ^-^ But just for that and this longer chapter, I must leave you here. I'm working on this story again, and trying to figure out just what the hell I was gonna do with it! Haha. So here I leave you. Leave your reviews and perhaps I'll leave you another update(;

Kuraki: Really? That's the best you got? You make me sound like I just came out of the fucking closet!

**Kuraki-chan:** *sighs* You know, I can just kill you off right now. I can have Tamaki-sempai or someone come in and just kill your skinny ass!

Ryou: Uhm…Weren't you thinking of her dying at some point anyways?

Kuraki: YOU WERE WHAT?

**Kuraki-chan:** It was just a thought! Never said it was gonna happen!

Kuraki: So, what exactly do I have to endure next chapter? Think you can give your readers a little preview just to tease 'em?

**Kuraki-chan:** Hn…okay, little preview it is. Here ya go! A preview for Chapter Five!

* * *

**PREVIEW: Chapter Five.**

"Kura! Table seven!" Nikki called to me.

"I'm on it!" I replied. Lost in my own thoughts of seeing the Journal, I hadn't realized who I was serving.

"Kuraki?" My eyes went wide as hell at the sound of Ryou's voice.

"Where's, Aki?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Probably looking for us and pissed as hell." Bakura smirked. "Kind of wondered why she tried to keep us from here.

I cut my eyes at him. "If I wasn't working right now, I'd jam that fork right into your throat!"

"Bakura, how come you get all the luck?" I turned my head and was really considering therapy at the sight of _two_ sandy fucking blondes, with violet eyes.

Except…one gave me the creeps. The other was kind of hot.

"Kuraki, this is Malik and Marik," said Bakura. "They're the…_friends_ from Egypt."

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Okay! That's it for now! Review! Oh, and character pictures are up on my profile! :D


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five.**

"I can't quite tell you much, I'm afraid, because my memories are shifty. It's all because of a curse put on me some time ago." I sighed. "Just when I've remembered something useful, the curse makes me forget it."

_This wouldn't happen if I still had my damn pendant…_

"What about Aki?" Ryou asked.

"She is my Guardian as far as I remember." I shrugged. "As for my name, I haven't the slightest idea what it is. When the curse was put on me, I awoke under the name Kuraki Takai Shinoda. Both Kuraki and Takai being what I am…"

"But…" Ryou began, "Kuraki…Kuraki means 'Dark Spirit'."

"And Takai means 'Death'." Bakura added. I nodded. "Well, do you still intend to walk out of this place under a wig and contacts?"

I exhaled and smiled at them. "No, I don't think I will."

"Kura!" Aki called. She exhaled a sigh of relief when she found me. "Oh Ra, don't scare me like that again! I went out for ten minutes and came back and had no idea where you were, child!"

I blinked in confusion. "Why were you scared, Aki-sempai?"

"Because Amari just called me." She looked at the boys and I nodded. "Turns out you were right, Tamaki does have something to do with all of this."

My blood ran cold. "B-but…We have to find the Journal before he does!"

"Kuraki!" Aki scolded me. "Do you know what kind of a trip we would have to take?"

"…It's just to Cairo…"

"Egypt?" Bakura asked. Aki and I nodded. "I think we can help you there."

Like the last three days, I clanked around before walking out of the back. There was no way in hell I'd let anyone I know see me working as a waitress in a tight ass black skirt and white v-neck.

Ra forbid if Bakura came in. Poor Ryou would probably faint. Aki knew I was a waitress, and swore to keep my secret, and keep Bakura and the others away from here when I was on my shift.

Today was the day that Bakura's friends were coming from Egypt. I gave them the description of the Journal, and lucky for me, they said they knew where to get it. Until then, I was stuck at work like any normal teenager.

"Kura! Table seven!" Nikki called to me.

"I'm on it!" I replied. Lost in my own thoughts of seeing the Journal, I hadn't realized who I was serving.

"Kuraki?" My eyes went wide as hell at the sound of Ryou's voice.

"Where's, Aki?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Probably looking for us and pissed as hell." Bakura smirked. "Kind of wondered why she tried to keep us from here.

I cut my eyes at him. "If I wasn't working right now, I'd jam that fork right into your throat!"

"Bakura, how come you get all the luck?" I turned my head and was really considering therapy at the sight of _two_ sandy fucking blondes, with violet eyes.

Except…one gave me the creeps. The other was kind of hot.

"Kuraki, this is Malik and Marik," said Bakura. "They're the…_friends_ from Egypt."

Oh dear Ra. _Kill me now._

"Pleasure." I forced a smile. "Can I start you four off with something to drink?" I took their orders, and ran off to the back.

"Something matter, Kuraki?" Nikki asked me.

"I live with half of table seven. The other two are their friends. Please, kill me, Nikki." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Curious Nikki popped her head around the corner to look. "Which two do you live with? The blondes or the albinos?"

"The latter: Ryou and Bakura. The others are Malik and Marik – "friends" from Egypt."

"And you're stressed because…?" She bit down on her lollipop, cracking it. Then threw away the stick and pulled a new one from her apron. Three days I've known her and all I've heard from the others is her lollipop addiction and mellow attitude.

"They're insane! Ryou's the only normal one! Malik and Marik have been looking at me like I'm a piece of meat since I went to take their drinks!"

She snickered. "Aren't you a vegetarian?"

"Yeah! It's fucking nasty shit, Nikki!"

Nikki shrugged and took her tray. "Hey hun, at least they're hot."

As she walked away, I grumbled and took my tray, bringing the four their damn drinks. Now was the time I wish I _did_ carry Arsenic in my pocket.

"Can I get you guys something to eat?" I paused and added, "Don't say a single word if it's not on the menu."

"Don't bother with vegetarian boy here, he's a fussy prick." Bakura commented.

"Don't say shit about vegetarians, fool. We're better off." I argued.

"You're a fucking vegetarian too?"

I nodded. "We've lived together for what, Bakura, a week-ish now and you couldn't tell?"

"Feh, how's it feel now, Bakura?" Malik smirked.

I put my arm on his shoulder. "You know something, Malik? I think we're gonna get along alright."

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Well, there you have it! Kuraki's a waitress at a local café(:

Kuraki: …You got the idea from watching too much True fucking Blood, didn't you?

**Kuraki-chan:** Hey! I got bored!

Bakura: Don't turn me into a fucking vamp!

Malik: *snickers* Why not? Then we could finally kill you.

**Kuraki-chan:** Boys! Be nice! We want the nice people of to leave reviews like our wonderful **Mairorah** does(:

Kuraki: Hey dumbass, she likes me.

Bakura: Full of ourself much?

Kuraki: We all know you are, Bakura. So shut up.

**Kuraki-chan:** *sweatdrops* Both of you, SHUT UP!

Malik: Just finish this by leaving them a preview for chapter six. I'm bored and want more screen time.

Bakura: You got your own fucking season, what more do you want?

**Kuraki-chan:** Uhh…Bakura? So didn't you… *sweatdrops* Well, here's a preview for chapter six! :D

* * *

_**Preview:**_** Chapter Six.**

"I'd be careful, Bakura. She may slit your throat while you sleep." Malik commented.

"Damn straight I would!" I exhaled after my outburst and rubbed my temples. "I need to go change."

"Why? If you're going to yell at us, at least give us something to look at while doing so." I wanted to smack the smirk right off of Bakura's face.

"Bakura," Aki said cautiously, "I should warn you; Kuraki has a…temper."

"So?" He replied smugly.

"No, Bakura. A _temper._"

You could feel the stillness in the room as Bakura slowly turned his head towards me. I stood in the middle of the living room with my hair covering my face as my blood began to boil.

"Ah shit…" Bakura muttered.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Well, that's all for today! Review my darlings(:


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six.**

"YOU LOCKED HER IN THE DAMN CLOSET?" I yelled at the three guilty boys. Ryou was helping untie Aki as I scolded Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

"Well, we got to see you in that waitress outfit." Bakura smirked.

"I'd be careful, Bakura. She may slit your throat while you sleep." Malik commented.

"Damn straight I would!" I exhaled after my outburst and rubbed my temples. "I need to go change."

"Why? If you're going to yell at us, at least give us something to look at while doing so." I wanted to smack the smirk right off of Bakura's face.

"Bakura," Aki said cautiously, "I should warn you; Kuraki has a…temper."

"So?" He replied smugly.

"No, Bakura. A _temper._"

You could feel the stillness in the room as Bakura slowly turned his head towards me. I stood in the middle of the living room with my hair covering my face as my blood began to boil.

"Ah shit…" Bakura muttered.

**Third Person's POV.**

"Malik, do you have the Journal?" Kuraki's voice cracked. Malik nodded slowly and gave the girl the ancient looking book with a crimson gem in the center.

Kuraki flipped through the paged until she came to the center. "Little bitch…I knew you stole it."

"Kuraki, don't…" Aki said.

"Pass." Kuraki replied, slipping a necklace over her head. The chain was silver and the pendant a black or silver looking bat with some kind of stone in the center of it. Kuraki exhaled and tilted her head back as her hair flared somewhat like Bakura's. Her bangs and fringe turned white, and she stood like normal, her eyes a piercing shade of emerald with a dark tint.

"Akira, you have protected my Kuraki well." The girl said.

"I have done my best, Lady Lunest." Aki replied, bowing her head.

Lunest smiled warmly at Aki, then turned to the four boys in the room. "My darling Kura is a lucky girl." She smirked. "Surrounded by boys just like us…"

"_They're nothing like us!"_ Kuraki's translucent form yelled.

Lunest groaned and Kuraki landed with a '_**thud**_' on her ass. The four boys looked stunned. "What? You guys couldn't separate yourselves before?"

"Lunest, I told you to stop that." Kuraki scolded her other half.

"My dear, you need to relax more." Lunest tapped Kuraki's nose. "Especially with four very good looking boys around."

"The only sane one is Ryou!" Kuraki argued. "Malik's only half sane because he's a vegetarian too!"

Lunest groaned again. "Another one? Ugh, you guys need to eat better. No wonder you two are such stick people."

"No! not since you tried to shove a chunk of steak down my throat _while I slept!_"

Lunest smirked. "Child, you need to _chill._" Kuraki went to argue with her duo, when Lunest suddenly pushed her with just enough force to send her into Malik and Bakura's laps on the couch.

"Hang onto her for a sec', will 'ya?" Lunest asked the boys.

Malik and Bakura smirked, more than glad to take the job. The second Kuraki tried to run, Malik and Bakura held her down tight.

"You know," said Marik, "you fail at match-making."

"Match-making?" Asked Ryou.

Lunest ignored the two and began flipping through the Journal. "Tell me something, Kuraki; do you have your memories back?"

Kuraki shook her head sadly. "No, I thought the pendant would break the curse…but it hasn't."

_The only thing it did do was bring you back,_ Kuraki growled in her thoughts.

Lunest cursed under her breath. "That little weasel…she hexed the pendant too."

Kuraki gasped. "But…what about my memories? My life? What about—"

"Relax, onna." Bakura said, putting his hand on the onyx haired girl's head.

"Relax? How the hell can I relax?" Kuraki began rambling, which annoyed Bakura to the point where he just flat out kissed her.

_Anything to shut her up, Ra dammit!_ He thought.

Lunest smirked. "Yes boys; match-making."

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Sorry I've been totally MIA, but I haven't gotten any reviews lately and been addicted to other fanfics I'm reading. Haha. Well, here's chapter six and the real trouble is only just beginning! Now than, I'm going to be posting another fanfics entitled: All American Nightmare which will star our beloved Ryou and Bakura, and of course, Malik. What fun would it be without the tag-team of Bakura and Malik to torture my lovely OC, Amira? Until then, I s'pose I can leave you with a preview of chapter seven. (though I have yet to write it myself so I'm winging it here!)

* * *

_**Preview:**_** Chapter Seven.**

(Third Person's POV still)

Kuraki blinked in shock at what just happened. Bakura's eye twitched slightly, realizing what he had just done. This was completely unlike him! And why in Ra's name was Kuraki just sitting there like a deer in headlights?

"Kuraki…?" Aki said slowly.

Her lips twitched slightly. Things began flashing before her eyes;

_A fire,_

_Screams,_

_Monsters in the sky,_

_A girl in danger,_

_A boy trying to save her,_

_And a golden beast lighting it's flames to surround her from the danger._

_"She truly is the Child of Ra…" Someone said._

_"No she is not!" A boy argued, fighting his way through the flames. But he was ignored._

_"She's a demon!" Someone called._

_"A witch!"_

_The girl stood there in the center of a crowd as the flames vanished. She had a blank look on her face and was tackled to the ground by a boy not much older than her as Royal Guards came towards them._

_"I never thought I'd see this day." Came the voice of the Priest Seto. "The Thief King Bakura and his Princess of Shadows."_

_"I am no witch, nor demon, nor Child of Ra." The girl said as she stood, pulling Bakura up with her. She looked at Seto confidently with glimmering green eyes, her black hair falling to the center of her back. "I am a Sorceress of Shadow Magic. Not Dark. Shadows require light, which explains my birth."_

_"Who are you?" Came one of the other Pharaoh's guardian's – Shada._

_The girl smiled. "I am Luce Morte Shinoda. And it is true," She looked up at Bakura who grinned down to her, "I am princess to the Thief King."_

Kuraki blinked again, smiled, and fainted, falling into Bakura's arms. Lunest held back her laughter, but sensed the connection regaining itself.

"Bakura, Bakura," she shook her teasingly, "you're in for some trouble now."

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Okay, so I gave you a treat of a long preview. Haha. I think some reviews would be nice for this little treat(;


End file.
